Christmas In Skylands
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Title says it all. :) Merry Christmas, everyone! :)


**Here's one of my Christmas stories for the season. :)**

 **Skylanders belongs to Activision. Blaze belongs to robotman25. Kairi belongs to antaurilover685. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **Christmas In Skylands**

Rachel landed in Skylands that day and saw there was snow on the ground. "Good thing I wore my winter coat," she said to herself as she headed for the Academy and went inside.

"Just a little more to the right," came the familiar voice of Kairi, who was directing her boyfriend, Thumpback, on where to put the tree.

"Like this?" The whale asked, setting the tree down carefully.

Kairi looked thoughtful. "Blaze, what do you think?" She asked.

The Fire/Undead/Water Portal Master came over and tilted his head curiously for a moment. "I think it needs to come forward just about an inch," he said.

Thumpback made the adjustment and Kairi nodded. "Yes, that's perfect," she said.

Blaze nodded. "My little girl's been asking if she can put the star on the tree," he said.

"Of course she can," the Water Portal Master said with a smile.

Rachel, hanging up her coat, gazed up at the tree. "Wow!" She exclaimed in surprise. "That's quite a tree."

Kairi beamed. "The Life and Water Skylanders made it for us," she said. "And best of all, it'll last forever."

"That was very nice of them," Blaze said.

The Tech Portal Master reached into her backpack and pulled out something. "It's not exactly elegant, but I made the mistletoe myself," she said, holding it up to show them.

"Oh, it's beautiful!" Kairi said, seeing the greenery with the holly berries and the glittering gold trimmings. "We should put them right over there by the window."

Seeing where she meant, the other two nodded and Thumpback hung it for them and then caught Kairi up into his arms and kissed her soundly, making her blush in happiness and Rachel and Blaze politely looked away to give them some privacy. "I'm going to surprise Roller by kissing her under the mistletoe this year," the male Portal Master said.

"She'll love that," the older woman said with a smile.

After a moment, Master Eon came in and he smiled. "Our friends, the Mabu, have brought decorations for the Academy," he said and gestured outside to where they saw the Mabu carrying boxes of beautiful decorations and they came in, setting the boxes down in certain places and Rachel smiled again.

"I think we should call everyone together to decorate," she said.

Fifteen minutes later, the twelve Portal Masters, all the Skylanders, all the Mabu, and the rest of their friends were in the Academy. Even the kids of the Portal Masters and their Skylander mates were running around happily, helping to decorate the tree. In the end, the tree had beautiful ornaments, beaded garland, colored lights and white lights, tinsel, and sparkles that it was the most magnificent Christmas tree they had ever seen. Unanimously deciding to have a row of angles sitting below the star, they let the children put those on the tree. Blaze's oldest daughter was ready to put the star on the top while her cousins held the angels and Rachel lifted them up with her telekinesis to the very top of the tree and they set the final ornaments in their proper places, cheering when they had finished and floated gently to the floor before going over to their parents in time to see Master Eon and Hugo plug in the tree and everyone was spellbound by the beauty of their work.

"Oh, my," Kairi said. "It's beautiful."

"Because we created it together," said one of the other female Portal Masters.

"And when things are created with friends, the end result is a marvel," said another one of them.

One Mabu noticed there were plenty more decorations. "Should we decorate the rest of the Academy?" He asked.

That was met with agreement and everyone pitched in to do something. Rachel and Kairi were decorating the windows with Thumpback and Magna Charge while Blaze used his cryomancy powers to give the decorations a frosted appearance, which made them stand out perfectly. Roller Brawl came up to him with their two girls and smiled up at him. "That looks wonderful, my flaming fire," she said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

He smiled down at her. "Just like you, my beautiful rose," he said and used his powers to create a white crystal rose for her hair. Her eyes were round and her smile sweet as she kissed him lovingly.

Kairi happened to look up and she giggled, pointing upward when Rachel looked at her, but then the Tech Portal Master saw what amused her friend and had to smile. Blaze and Roller also looked at them curiously and saw their smiles. "Look up," Rachel said gently.

Glancing up, they found themselves right under the mistletoe and Roller blushed. "Is that…the mistletoe thing?" She asked.

Blaze got a sneaky idea. "That's the mistletoe, but this is the mistletoe thing," he said and kissed her deeply right then and there, making his oldest daughter giggle and run to her aunts while Rachel gently accepted the couple's youngest daughter so that the two could hold onto each other as they kissed.

A Mariachi trill filled the room and they saw Fiesta and his Amigos playing their instruments and putting a Mariachi twist on a few upbeat Christmas songs before the Skaletones played some of the softer Christmas songs, which made the Skylander couples hold each other and sway to the music and the Portal Masters and their Skylander lovers did the same before Chef Pepperjack cleared his throat and gestured to the kitchen and to everyone's surprise, some of the Mabu chefs came out carrying a huge Christmas dinner for everyone and the cheers that came from the crowd showed how excited everyone was.

Late into the night, they all celebrated until many of them finally began to doze off and one by one headed off to their rooms to sleep, but only a few hours later, the Portal Masters were all awoken by the young children and the Skylanders were woken up too, but for once, they didn't mind so much as they knew the little ones were excited about going to see the tree.

Rachel chuckled as her children headed out. "Well, let's go see the tree," she said.

"And get some hot chocolate too," said Magna Charge. "It's a bit chilly this morning."

They met Blaze in the hallway and smiled when they saw him carrying Roller Brawl, who was giggling. "Blaze," she protested without heat, making him kiss her lovingly.

Another giggle reached them as they saw Kairi in Thumpback's arms and the whale was dancing gracefully down the hall with her. Rachel then gasped when Manga Charge scooped her up and followed their friends to the main room.

When they arrived, the sight that greeted them made them stop in shock before they began laughing, which drew the others out to see what they were laughing at and they too began laughing, including Master Eon.

"Santa Clause caught that big meanie!" One of the children exclaimed.

It was true. Kaos, who must have snuck in to try and steal the presents and decorations, was standing right where he had been reaching for the items, his face a look of surprise before a merry chuckle drew their attention to a familiar figure who had just come around the tree.

"Santa Clause," Blaze and Roller's oldest daughter said in awe.

The jolly man smiled. "Don't you all worry about this naughty child," he said. "I'll personally take care of him."

Having a few ideas as to what Santa would do, they all nodded and magic swirled through the air and both Santa and the frozen Kaos were lifted up by the magic. "Merry Christmas!" He called to them.

"Merry Christmas! Thank you!" They all cried out in unison before watching the two disappear. It was quiet for a moment until the children crept closer to the tree and began squealing in delight.

"Santa Clause brought gifts!" One of them said.

One of the Mabu noticed something and gasped. "There's gifts for everyone!" He said. "Come look!"

When they all came around to the front of the tree, they were all stunned into silence as they saw the many gifts under the tree. "Looks like Santa brought a gift for everyone in Skylands," Rachel said.

"Then we should have everyone come to join us this morning," Blaze said.

"Already done," said Kairi as she opened the doors and soon all the inhabitants of Skylands were in the large room, marveling at the tree and how Santa had fit all the gifts under it as they began passing out the gifts to everyone, who decided to wait until everyone had their gifts before opening them. Even the children agreed to wait and jumped in to help pass out the presents, which made their parents smile.

"I love Christmas," Rachel said.

"Me too," said Magna Charge, holding her close. "It's so warm and joyful."

"Because we're sharing it together," said one of the male Portal Masters who was sitting by his partners. "And that makes it the best."

"Very true," said Blaze as he cuddled Roller close.

"With all our family, loved ones, and friends," said Kairi before she kissed Thumpback happily and he kissed her back.

"Merry Christmas, everyone," said Master Eon with a smile.

"Merry Christmas!" They all echoed happily in return to him and to each other, sharing hugs and happy wishes.

It was the most amazing Christmas Skylands had ever seen and would be one to remember for years to come.

* * *

 **Merry Christmas, everyone! :)**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
